bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Superior
Mother Superior '''is a minor and recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She is first shown briefly the episode ''Head in the Clouds'', in [[Season 5|'''Season 5]]. She is the head nun on the convant island. Physical Appearance The Mother is a falcon woman seen wearing a nun's blue and white hobbit, veil, and rosary cross around her neck. She has a dark brown patch on the upper area of her face and her chin is white. She has a yellow stripe going across her mostly grey beak. Personality The Mother appears to be a wise, kind yet stern lady. Little else is known about her. As a nun, it can be assumed she is devoutly religious. The rosary she wears implies she is of the Catholic faith. Background Season 5 A nun is upset because she can't get the woman she'd found by the shore to speak, which is what she has been advised by the Mother Superior to do. She takes her back to the water but fails to get her to speak. She pulls the mysterious woman's hood, its revealed to be Character Actress Margo Martindale. Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', on a convent on an island, Mother Superior and Sister Margurite are walking together. Sister Margurite is telling the Mother about how a hummingbird smiled at her on her walk. She then says such simple pleasures remind her of the Lord. Sister Margurite hesitates and the Mother tells her to let it out, saying to hesitate is to waste time which is a sin when they could be praying, or handwashing Monsignor's Tuscani's 1962 Alpha Romeo, gesturing towards a red convertible another nun is giving a car wash to, saying washing it is in itself another form of prayer. Margurite starts talking about her past regrets. The Mother tells her she has no past because she has already confessed. She wonders about the people she may have hurt and the lives she may have ruined. She wonders if those sins are washed clean as well. The Mother tells her that her regrets are of no benefit to the Lord. She tells her that ruminating in so is solipsism unbefitting to a sister of the cloth. Margurite says one might argue cloistering oneself from the world is itself a form of solipsism if one were being ungenerous. The Mother reminds her of when she didn't talk for two years and Margurite tells her she will trouble her no further. The Mother prays for help with dealing with such a vexing pupil. The Mother then hears the car engine start. Sister Margurite is sitting in the driver's seat and pulls off her robes to reveal she is actually Character Actress Margo Martindale. She tells Mother to look her up when she gets to heaven because she won't be there, but her movies will as she drives off. Trivia * Audra McDonald who voices the nun played a role in the live Sound of Music. This character might be a possible shout out to that role. * Currently, her real name has not been given. * In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', she reveals Character Actress Margo Martindale has been on the island for two years. who has washed up on the island.'' ]] Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Alive Category:Falcons